I'm so high I'm burning up, kiss my lips I'm waking up
by wishingonlightning
Summary: In which Regina is coerced into going to Ruby's party. Party games ensue. And Regina may or may not be totally okay being stuck playing seven minutes in heaven with a certain blonde.


**A/N:** Inspired by this post: post/139441336768/prompt-152

Title from Demi Lovato's Fire Starter

"Just give it an hour, Regina," Kathryn says, checking her makeup in the bathroom mirror. "One hour and if you're not having fun we can leave."

"Kathryn, I-" Regina leans against the counter, arms folded across her chest.

Kathryn meets Regina's eyes in the mirror. "No, absolutely not. You are not talking yourself out of this one." Kathryn spins around to face her, fluffing Regina's hair. Regina swats her hands away.

"You're _seventeen_ , Regina. How many parties have you been to?" Regina opens her mouth to answer but Kathryn cuts her off. "None. That is how many. How many times in the last sixth months have you hung out with someone that wasn't me or Marian? None."

Kathryn leads the way back into Regina's bedroom. "It's time to crawl out of your hole, Gina."

Regina grabs a pillow off of her bed and throws it at Kathryn. "Don't call me that."

Kathryn catches the pillow before it hits her. "See, you're angry from lack of socialization."

"Let's just get this over with," Regina says, slipping a black blazer over her cream colored blouse. She grabs her phone and car keys off of her desk and walks out the door without looking back at Kathryn.

"I was wrong," Regina says a half hour later, standing off to the side of the room. She takes a sip of her beer and only barely manages to keep a look of disgust off of her face.

Kathryn gives her a hopeful smile. "See, I thought you-"

"No. This is even worse than I thought it would be. Just how much did these people have to pregame this party to get to _that_ state this early in the night?" Regina says throwing a look over at Mary Margaret and David curled up together on the couch, their fingers intertwined as they lean close together. Mary Margaret giggles at something David says and leans in to kiss him.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "You do realize that they act like this all of the time, and that neither of them have probably even touched their drinks all night, right?"

"That just makes it even worse," she scoffs. "Then you have Ruby and her _crowd_ of boyfriends playing whatever it is they're playing." Regina waves her hand vaguely in their direction, eyes narrowed. "Is it really necessary for her to be taking her shirt off right now?"

Kathryn takes Regina's beer from her hands and takes a large swig. "Shh don't insult the hostess. Besides, they're just playing truth or dare." She forces Regina's beer back into her hand. "You need this more than I do."

Regina frowns and sets the beer down on the nearest table. "I came out to the party just like you asked. I've given it a chance and I'm not having a good time, so I'm going to go."

Kathryn reaches out for her arm, but Regina sidesteps it. "I'm sure Marian can give you a ride home."

She's almost made it to the door when the stench of leather and rum meets her nose. She sees him a second later, as the greasy haired teenager staggers in front of the exit. "Where do you think you're going so soon, love?"

Regina's spine straightens. "I've been here long enough, now if you would be so kind as to get out of the way, I have somewhere I need to be," she says.

He steps closer, but Regina doesn't move. "Really, Jones? I know you are permanently intoxicated, but has that really gone so far as to affect your ability to understand simple commands? Move." Regina moves to his side, toward the door, but he grabs her wrist.

"I think it's time for a new game," Jones says loud enough to gain the attention of everyone nearby. He drops her wrist and grabs the nearest empty beer bottle. "How about a little game of spin the bottle?"

There are a few cheers as everyone begins to assemble themselves into a circle - some stumbling more than others.

"Come now, your majesty. One game and then you are free to leave," he says letting go of her wrist.

She's just about to push past him and out the door, despite his terms, when she catches sight of bright green eyes closely watching their conversation. Regina turns her attention more fully to the blonde girl watching them.

Killian follows her line of sight. "Emma, my love," he says, walking over to the blonde. She flinches as he puts an arm around her shoulder - a move he either doesn't see or chooses to ignore altogether.

Regina watches them for a moment, lips pressed together in a tight line, before determinedly joining the circle of her classmates.

She sits back on her heels, clicking her tongue in distaste as Archie Hopper spins the bottle and kisses Mary Margaret, and again as David kisses Robin. Jones is the third to spin the bottle; it spins in quick circles before slowing to point directly at her.

"Absolutely not," she says immediately. Beside her, Kathryn slaps a hand over her mouth to try and hide her laugh.

Jones moves into the circle, moving closer to her. "Well, you aren't my first choice either, love," he says and glances longingly back at Emma. Regina grits her teeth. "But you certainly aren't my last."

He moves even closer and Regina starts to push back from the circle. "No."

"That's not how the game works," he says.

"Wait," Ruby says, drawing everyone's attention. "What about a new rule?" She slaps her palms down onto her thighs in excitement.

"Which would be what?" Jones asks. Regina tries to decide whether or not she could make it to the door without being noticed.

"If someone absolutely does not want to kiss the person the bottle landed on they can opt out of doing so by spinning the bottle again. But whoever it lands on," Ruby wiggles her eyebrows, "you must do seven minutes in heaven with. No deciding between the two. Once you decide to spin to the bottle for a second chance you have to do it."

Regina frowns and looks at the bottle.

"All in favor?" Ruby asks, and several hands fly into the air.

Jones nods his head, accepting the change in the rules. "What's it going to be, love?" he asks. She doesn't spare him another look as she spins the bottle with a flick of her wrist.

She holds her breath as it spins. The bottle slows as it comes back around to Jones who gets a smug grin on his face, but the bottle passes by him before slowly coming to a stop.

Regina looks up from the bottle and into wide green eyes. She sucks in a breath, and gets to her feet walking toward the hall closet. "Come on, Swan. I don't have all night," she says without looking back.

She opens the door and steps inside. She's just finding the light when she sees Emma stumble to her feet and follow her to the closet.

Emma stands at the open closet door and stares. Regina raises an eyebrow, and Emma takes a deep breath before a look of determination passes over her face and she steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"I'm starting the timer," they hear someone call. "Seven minutes, ladies."

Regina rolls her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"We don't actually have to do anything, they won't know anyway," Emma says with a shrug. Regina watches as she leans back against a shelf and winces when something digs into her back.

"I know that," Regina snaps. "But either way it would beat having to come any closer to Captain Pleather."

Emma laughs softly. "You're telling me."

"Oh, I don't know Miss Swan, you two looked rather cozy just moments ago," Regina says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma makes a face. "Guy can't take a hint. Especially with everything he's had to drink tonight."

"And you Miss Swan, just how much have you had to drink?" Regina asks with a raised brow.

"Just one beer, and you, _Miss Mills_ , how much have you to had to drink tonight because you seem to be quite the party animal. Just look at you, you can't keep your hands off of me," Emma says with a smile, gesturing to the two feet gap between them.

"Not all of us enjoy drinking ourselves stupid and making out with whomever is closest," Regina says, forcing her feet not to move.

"Well, technically we were across the room from each other," Emma says. Regina tries to bite back a smile but doesn't entirely succeed.

"And now-"

"Five minutes, bitches. I better be hearing moaning soon," Ruby shouts from the living room.

"Everyone needs to stop giving Ruby shots," Emma says.

"Indeed," Regina says.

Emma looks over Regina's shoulder, pointedly not meeting her eyes. "I could really do with one of them myself though," she says.

"Really?"

Emma shrugs. "Liquid courage."

"Really, Miss Swan. You were the one who said just a moment ago that nothing need happen inside these walls."

"No, I know. I didn't-" Emma says, but stops when Regina takes a step forward.

"Yes, you did. You're being kind." Regina smiles. "But I've been told I need to let loose and act my age all night long. Maybe it's time I finally listen?" She's already cut the distance between them in half, but moves no further.

Emma takes in a shaky breath. "Fuck it," she says before closing the distance, her lips falling softly on Regina's.

Regina takes a breath in surprise, before leaning into the kiss. The kiss is chaste and shy for a moment, and then Emma rests a hand on Regina's lower back.

She sighs, her hand coming up to cup Emma's cheek before sliding around to the back of her neck, bringing Emma even closer as she deepens the kiss.

"Fuck," Emma says against her lips. "We wasted three whole minutes when we could have been doing this the entire time."

"You're wasting even more time by talking,' Regina says. She bites at Emma's bottom lip and runs her nails down her back over Emma's tank top.

A groans falls from Emma's lips and she walks them backwards until Regina's back is pressed against the wall. Regina smirks at her and Emma leans down to suck at the pulse point of her neck.

Regina slips her hands underneath the fabric of Emma's tank top, and trails her fingers lightly up Emma's back before scratching her way back down. Emma bites her neck sharply enough to leave a mark. Regina laughs huskily.

Emma trails her lips down to the collar of Regina's shirt and she lifts her shaky hands to undo the top two buttons.

"What are you doing? Regina asks but makes no move to stop her.

Emma kisses at the skin that's revealed with each button she undoes. "There can't be more than a minute left." She trails her finger down the lace of Regina's bra where it meets her skin. "I'm using my time wisely."

Regina's laugh echos around the small space of the closet. She threads her fingers through Emma's hair and guides Emma's lips back to her own.

Emma's hand is pressed between their bodies and she flattens her palm against Regina's chest. The tips of her fingers slip under the edge of Regina's bra-

"Time's up," someone says, pounding on the door.

"Shit," Emma says, jumping back at the sudden sound. She leans against the wall behind her, taking a steadying breath as she takes in Regina's mussed hair and her half unbuttoned shirt. Her eyes trail up to Regina's neck and the purpling mark she's left there. Emma's eyes go wide.

"Oh no, so please don't kill me, but," Emma says as she taps her own neck. Regina lifts her fingers to the side of her neck and winces when her fingers touch over the bruise.

Regina's eyes narrow and she begins buttoning up her shirt.

"So now I see why they call it 'seven minutes in heaven'," Emma says trying to ease the sudden tension filling the room.

Regina says nothing. She straightens her shirt and runs her fingers through her hair, and Emma tries to do the same, but she's paying too much attention to Regina to do more than a half assed job of it.

Regina tries to pull her short hair forward to hide the hickey on her neck, but she sighs when she realizes it will do no good.

Without another look back at Emma she opens the door and steps from the room. Emma trails behind her, her cheeks turning red as she tries to ignore the stares.

"Oh my god, Regina," Kathryn says staring at Regina's neck. Regina glares, but her friend is too drunk to notice.

"Woah, I thought you two would come out of there lying about what went on in that closet, but I think it's pretty clear," Ruby says from her spot on the floor, half draped over Peter.

"Now that I have held up my end of the deal," Regina says looking at Jones, who glares up at her. "I am leaving now." She steps around the various people and empty beer bottles sitting on the floor. She's got her hand on the doorknob before she looks back, eyes finally meeting Emma's. "Are you coming, or not?"

Emma's face splits into a grin and she moves quickly to the door. She holds the door open for Regina. They step into the cool night air, and Regina meets her eyes once more. She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Emma's lips.

Their fingers tangle together and they step off of the porch and down the path toward Regina's car.


End file.
